love , sadness and heart break
by keely1D
Summary: keely price is best friends with one direction a lot happens on her journey but will she get her happy ending?
1. Chapter 1

" …. I love you" the 3 words that broke my heart

Ok .. your probably wondering whats going on?

Well long story short im in love with harry my best friend for years I also have 4 other best friends how are also boys …. And my cousin (who is my age and a girl) came to visit and 'fell in love' with harry he 'fell in love' with her to

She is now up on a stage at a party expressing her love for him in front of everyone

The beginning of the party

"keely come on!" Liam yelled "ok ok im coming" I pulled on my heels and ran/waddled down

I had on my mid thigh length dress and some silver heels with my hair curled

I got to the bottom and they were all waiting "come on we have to pick Eliza up" niall shouted "alright .." I sighed and grabbed my bag they turned around and saw em stood there ".. wow" Zayn gasped they all had wide eyes

I blushed and looked down "come on" harry moaned … way to ruin it

We all jumped in the car "ohh someone's in a hurry" Louis laughed nudging harry "shut up"

We arrived at the party and had been dancing for a while

I was trying to find harry I wanted to talk to him

But then I heard her voice "hello … harry styles" everyone went silent and looked over at the stage Eliza was stood there with the mic … I new this would be a cringe

"I have something I would like to say" "harry" everyone turned to look at him some people were aww'ing knowing would was coming next

"I love you harry" everyone awed but I … I felt angry … betrayed

Harry walked up to the stage walked onto it and kissed her tears welled up in my eyes and I couldn't see straight I ran past everyone and out side

I ran as fast as I could I had no clue were I was going I just wanted to be away from that place I ran for what felt like forever .. in reality it was only 5mins

i got to the park and sat on the bench letting my tears out

about 2 hours later my phone started ringing the ID read Eliza I denied it

it rung again this time it was Louis I answered it "keely.. where are you? We were so worried we thought you were dead!" "im not dead" "where are you?" Niall shouted I sighed "im sat on a bench" "you do realise there are millions of benches" harry said "where are you?" Louis asked again "im at the park" "what park?" niall asked but then I hung up

I was sat around for half an hour

But then I heard someone yelling my name "KEELY" it was the boys they all ran in the park spotted me and ran over "what the fuck?" Zayn shouted Eliza caught up at that point panting "what are you doing … couldn't you just be a normal person and stay at the party?" she shouted "we ran all that way" Niall shouted "you didn't have to find me im not 5 I could have walked back on my own" "well … we didn't want you to" Liam said more calmly "well then don't blame me because it was your choice" Louis shone his phone light around the park then it hit me and his expression softened probably because I have red eyes and a tear stained face "keely what happened are you ok?" he asked "fine" "no your not" "cant you just leave me alone" "No" Niall Louis and Harry said but liam grabbed there arms "guys … she needs space shell come back when she is ready"

After a long argument they left and that's when my phone rang again

"Keely … keely omg its your brother you need to come to the hospital straight away" mum yelled "what why?" "Just come now" and she hung up fear ran through me I got up and ran

I ran down the road and past the boys and Eliza "keely? Keely what's going on?" Louis yelled I heard running footsteps behind me but I didn't look back I got to the hospital doors and ran inside

"Hello … im here for Matt price?" "Oh yeah just down the corridor" she gave me a sad smile then the door opened and they ran in panting "what's going on why are you here?" harry asked sounding scared tears stung my eyes "its Matt" was all I said there faces fell "what's happened?" "I don't know"

We all walked down the corridor and got to his door I pushed It open to find a horrible sight Matt was lying covered in blood cuts everywhere and mum sitting on the chair crying "mum what's going on?" I asked she looked up and saw us all stood there "he ….. he was hit by a motorcycle … and … and they said he wont …. He wont make it" she sobbed my insides froze my head started spinning and tears filled my eyes to the point where they couldn't hold them any more and tears fell down everyone looked shocked and sad but I was more then that … I felt like my world has been blown up … I felt like my life was over

I walked up to his bed and knelt down next to him holding his hand

Louis and Harry came up behind me and knelt down next to me I was closest to them

And they new Matt really well and new how much I loved him "it will be ok" harry reassured but I couldn't believe him.. I wanted to.. But I couldn't tears filled Harrys eyes

A doctor entered and pushed us out of the room

I sat on my own hugging my legs they were all sat together whispering and talking

I kept thinking of all the happy memories me and Matt have had .. I cant loose him .. I cant I have already lost dad

About 2 hours later the doctor came out he looked at us in a sorry way and shook his head "hes gone" tears streamed down my face I wanted to scream I stood up "your suppose to be a doctor" I shouted "keely … keely sit down" mum begged "NO .. NO I WONT SIT DOWN YOU'RE THE FUCKING WORST DOCCTOR I HAVE EVER SEEN YOU SHOULD EB FIRED I LOST MY DAD NOW MY BROTHER BECAUSE OF YOU YOUR SHIT" "keely please" Harry said putting a hand on my arm "NO DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO" I shouted pulling my arm away "there was nothing I could do" "FUCK YOU" I pushed past him and into the room shutting the door I ran up to Matt and hugged him crying into him "I love you matt always will … don't forget me I will never forget you please be strong for me ….. I love you" I sobbed "don't go .. please don't go .. I need you Matt .. I need you .. don't go" I sobbed the door opened and they walked in "keely …. We have to go" Niall said "no .. no im not going" "keely-" liam started "im staying with him" "keely .. hes gone" "no hes not" "keely ….. we have to go ok …. I no you miss him ok" "no you don't know … you don't understand you all have your family but I don't I lost my dad and im not losing matt you can ever stay with me or not" "im going home" mum whispered and walked of the doctor walked in "what?" I snapped "he is gone .. he has no heart beat .. we need to take him out" he said other doctors walked in "no …. NO YOU CANT … PLEASE DON'T" I cried tears filled one of the doctors eyes "im sorry …. I cant do this" she said and hurried out "please don't take him away .. please" I cried tears fell down the bys and Eliza's faces "we have to" "NO .. NO I WONT LET YOU" they walked up and picked him up "NO .. NO PLEASE PLEASE" I begged tears streaming out of my eyes they carried him onto another bed "NO" I yelled and tried putting him back "PLEASE .. PLEASE" I begged

They drove him out of the room "NO …. NO" I shouted tears streaming down my face


	2. Chapter 2

I spent a day in my room not doing anything .. just crying tears that weren't there any more

I came out for the first time and walked into the lounge they were all sat watching a film

Eliza had her legs round harry and he had his arms round her …. Could this week get any worse?

They all looked up when I walked in and smiled apart from Eliza who glared at me …. Wow what have I done?

"How are you?" liam asked "great" I mumbled

I walked into the kitchen and got out a bowl of coco pops … you gotta love that stuff!

I walked out and sat on the bean bag next to Zayn

They were watching hangover … I used to watch this all the time with Matt which brought more tears to my red puffy swollen eyes

Harry and Eliza were being all lovey dubby and whispering things to each other and kissing each other …. Why does nothing go right in my life?

The only person who knows I like harry is Eliza and she new this before she ever even met him but she still go's and does this even though she knows it is breaking my heart

Girls are bitches!

I decided to talk to mum I scrolled through my contacts list

Mandy

Maddie

Mum ….

I pressed call it rung for ages but no-one answered

I called again .. still no answer I was getting worried mum always answers the phone

"omg guys look!" Lou said opening the curtains

There were ambulances covering the roads mostly on the bridge "what's going on?" Niall asked

But he didn't need to ask as at that moment my phone rang

The umber was un known

"hello?"

"hello is this keely price?"

"yes"

"we have some bad news"… not more bad news .. I cant cope with any more

"my life is filled with them… whats going on?"

"your mum … earlier today .. she committed suicide jumped of a bridge … im afraid she has gone"

What? .. no … this cant be happening "is this a joke?" I stuttered

"im afraid not … maybe she had nothing to live for … no .. no sorry I didn't mean-" he started

"its ok .. I understand"

I hung up

"who was that?" Lou asked "what's the fucking point in life? You only get fucking hurt I may as well follow the rote everyone els in my family has taken and die" I shouted "what .. keely what are you talking about?" Liam asked standing up "I HAVE NO FAMILY" I screamed "yes you do!" "NO I DON'T MY MUM JUST JUMPED OF A FUCKING BRIDGE" I shouted tears falling down my face they were all speechless "I guess I don't mean shit to any one .. not even my own fucking mother .. apparently she had nothing to live for" I cried "keely of course you do we all care about you" harry said

Tears streamed down my face why does this happen to me? Can't I just live a normal life?

"Obviously not" I shouted "or she wouldn't of jumped she would have stayed for me but she didn't she fucking jumped"

"I can't believe it" Lou whispered he walked over and hugged me I cried into him

"I don't understand why this happened to you keely … your one of the kindest people I know and I don't know why but were all here for you" he whispered.. I loved Lou he was like a brother to me but no-one could replace Matt

"I don't want to upset you but ... how did your dad die?" Eliza asked

"He was murdered" I whispered "about … a year ago"

"im sure he would want you to be happy … im sure he loved you" Zayn said I shook my head "No .. no he didn't I was the only person not in his will …. I thought he loved me .. but he didn't even ask for me .. when he was going to die .. he asked for Matt and mum … not me"

No-one knew what happened to my dad .. apart from harry of course he was there

"I never knew .. im sorry .. I never knew your dad but im sure he did" Lou said "he did keely … he loved you" harry said I shook my head "No … no he didn't he was so proud of Matt loved him so much .. I was just the fail the un important child .. he never wanted a girl .. he wanted 2 boys .. he loved you more then he loved me" "that's not true keely …. They all loved you …. Do you remember the day he was aloud only one child to go to Spain with him .. who did he choose .. not Matt he choose you"

"how do you know so much about her and her family?" Eliza asked annoyed "Ell's she has been my best friend since we were 5" she huffed and crossed her arms

I stood up and whipped my eyes "Im going out"

I walked out the door and down the corridor … I new who to call

I pressed his name on my phone and called him

"hello?" he answered

"sam … its keely"

"oh hey babe"

"can I meet with you?"

"sure star bucks now?"

"yeah"

Sam was my old boyfriend who cheated on my 5 times then told me he didn't mean it and loved me my whole family and friends hated him still do

He has been trying to get back with me ever since … I know he would make me forget about everything ….

A few hours later we were drunk and walking back to my hotel when he pushed me up against the wall and crashed his lips to mine I tried pushing him of but he held he there

I could hear foot steps then someone came into view "keely?" harrys voice ran throw my ears "Oy get of her" he pulled saw away and slammed him to the ground "you stay away from her" he snarled he got up and scurried away "are you ok did he hurt you? Why were you with him?" he asked "Im fine and its my choice what I do harry"

"your drunk … come on lets go back" "No … im not going any where" "keely …"

He picked me up and carried me "PUT ME DOWN" I screamed hitting him

We walked into the room I was still screaming and kicking/hitting him

Everyone turned around "where was she?" Lou asked they all ran up harry put me down "DICK" I shouted and kicked his leg "ahh keely" he yelled and grabbed it "you shouldn't have dragged me here then you cant tell me what to do you don't own me" I yelled "keely. Calm down" Liam said "fuck of liam … next time your thinking of getting in the way of me and my life think twice twat" I snapped at harry and stormed of into my room

I woke up the next morning with a horrible hang over

I groaned rolling out of bed and plodding into the kitchen everyone was sat at the table and looked up when I walked in Eliza gave me the biggest evils and everyone ells looked down at there plates "what is your problem!" Eliza yelled "excuse me?"

"harry helps you and then you just start yelling at him .. yeah your so grate full …. You selfish bitch" I was so confused "what are on about?" "Eliza sit down … she was drunk .. she doesn't remember" Niall said Eliza gave me another glare and sat down again I frowned in confusion then it all came flooding back ….. then I realise sam! I pulled back my top showing my arms and looking them up and down they were cut and some still bleeding "shit" I mumbled "what? … whats that" harry asked standing up "its nothing it doesn't matter" "yes it does … did he do that to you?" "harry its nothing" "keely .. did he do that to you?" he asked again more sternly "…. Yes …" h grabbed his coat "Im going to fucking kill him" "harry no leave it please" I begged "No keely .. its gone to far this time" "who .. what?" Lou asked "about 2 years ago she went out with a guy sam .. he was a dick cheated on her 5 times on the 5 she ended it ever since he has been trying to get her back .. I found him almost rapping her last night" he said pulling his coat on "harry stop your being stupid" "No .. no im not hes not getting away with it" he ripped the door open and stored of

Lou niall liam and zayn went after him "hes going to die" zayn mumbled

"ohh so getting them to do your dirty work then" Eliza spat "what is wrong with you Eliza … you suddenly hate me?" "because you like my boyfriend" she spat "Eliza I liked him before he started dating him and you knew that so don't start this" "so you admit it" she folded her arms "nothing to admit apart from you need to grow up" she slapped my across the face and that was it we were in a full on fight kicking punching the boys walked back in "hello .. omfg" Niall shouted "stop it" he grabbed Eliza and pulled her of from on top of me "BITCH" she screamed lunging at me "ELIZA" harry shouted she jumped on me and kicked my stomach "BITCH" she screamed again I rolled around and kicked her face "STOP IT" Lou shouted he grabbed me and pulled me away harry grabbed Eliza "what is going on?" Liam shouted "she likes my boyfriend" she yelled everyone looked at me shocked "omfg no I don't" … lies.. I shouted back "yes you do I know you do you look at him weirdly" "are you for real .. your accusing me of liking harry because I look at him weirdly?" "YES .. then she told me to grow up!" "so you attacked her?" zayn asked "WELL YES" she shouted I pulled out of Lous grasps "your so pathetic" I sighed and walked of into my room

Harrys pov

"she likes my boyfriend" Eliza yelled my heart skipped a beat what? … I stared at keely and for the first time realised how beautiful she was her long brown hair and gorgeous big brown eyes

"omfg no I don't" I felt like my heart sunk which I weird I shouldn't be thinking that u have a girl friend and keely is my best friend!

"yes you do I know you do you look at him weirdly"

"are you for real? ….. your accusing me of liking harry because I look at him weirdly?" "YES .. then she told me to grow up!" "so you attacked her?" zayn asked "WELL YES" keely pulled out of Lous grasp "your so pathetic" then she walked of into her room

Everyone was silent for a minute "I cant believe you attacked her" Liam said "she's my best friend" I said quite loudly "she likes you" "she's my best friend" I repeated "well then you have to pick" "what?" "me … or her?" "you cant do that" Niall shouted "oh I can … if he doesn't pick I walk away" she folded her arms the boys looked at me "kee…. you" I stuttered the boys looked at me shocked Eliza grinned Lous and zayn's faces filled with anger and Liam and nialls filled with disgust

Liam shook his head "I cant believe you … your own best friend …. Everything she has already lost .. now your leaving her when she most needs you" "leave it guys you don't understand" "your right .. I don't" zayn said

I walked of into my room and slammed the door

Keelys pov

I woke up and rolled out of bed pulling on my hoddie and joggers

I walked out into the kitchen to find all the boys and Eliza

"Morning" "morning" they all replied apart from harry I ignored it and sat down next to Lou and liam "you feeling better?" zayn asked "yeah I am thanks" I smiled weakly to try and make the lie look realistic

"what do you want to do today?" niall asked "…. Its Matt's funeral" I reminded them "oh god yeah.. sorry … well do you want to get dressed and stuff" zayn said

I pulled on my black dress it was a bit higher then the knee I didn't want it to short as it's a funeral

I put on small black heels and pulled my hair into a pony tail I didn't put any make up on I new I would cry my eyes have tears in them now and we haven't even got there yet

I walked out and the boys were all stood wearing black suits

Eliza walked out wearing a very very short dress that made her look like a slut and a hooker with massive heels

We all climbed into the car I had to give a speech for Matt and I was nervous .. very nervous what made it worse was harry hadn't spoken to me or even given me eye contact today

We got to the funeral and there were loads of people there all sat in chairs

I walked to the front and took my seat

The man said a few things then called me up

I walked up to the platform and stood up infront of everyone

"I … im keely… Matt's sister and were all here for him which just shows what an amazing person he was he was so kind to everyone he never said anything horrible in his life he protected his loved ones and was a great person to be around … w … we will all miss him so … so much" I stuttered people started crying I had tears falling down my face but tried not to let that stop me

"some of you may have known him well … if you did you were a lucky person .. he never failed to make you laugh … im so glad to of had a brother like him .. I remember him saying once that at his funeral … he doesn't want everyone crying .. he just wants people to remember the good times … and smile I have had so many good memories with him so many sad and happy moments …. Im sure a lot of you have to

He really was a great boy .. and I loved him so much as did everyone ells"

I couldn't finish as tears were falling fast down my face "im sorry I cant" I said shaking my head and walking of the stage

After that everyone gathered round in a line and one by one said there goodbyes to his body lying down

I was last in line wanting more time

The boys and Eliza waited outside for me

I put my hands onto top of his "…. I love you matt always will … ill miss you so much I wanted you to be here when I had my kids got married …. Ill never forget you" a tear fell onto his face I placed a picture of me and him and a letter I had written him with him kissed his head and walked away

They were waiting outside for me

"hey … come on why don't we got out for something to eat?" liam suggested we all agreed and headed of

We decided on nandos we all sat around the table they were all talking but I sat silently picking at my food "are you going to eat that?" niall asked I shook my head and he took it shoving it down his throat

We spent the next day just lounging around harry hadn't spoken to me at all and to be honest it was annoying me .. and upsetting me

"im going out" I mumbled climbing of the sofa "ill come with" liam niall Lou and zayn said

We all went for a long walk "harry likes you" Lou blurted out "sorry?" "I know he has a girlfriend…. But you can tell by how he looks at you" "no he doesn't he hasn't spoken to me in 2days" "do you like him?" niall asked I didn't answer "you do don't you?" he asked excitedly "omg . I knew it" Lou squealed "I don't even like him" "you do!" "… ok I do…" "yesss I knew It .. now we just need to show harry how much he likes you … I have a plan"

We arrived back at the house we opened the door and Eliza and harry were making out on the bed Lou coughed and they jumped apart Eliza rolled her eyes "what?" "were going out …. In 2 hours we need to get ready!" "where we going?" harry asked "night club!"

We were all getting ready I pulled on my mid thigh length strapless dress and curled my hair I put on my heels and put on a bit of make up

I waited till I knew they were all in the lounge and walked out

They all turned around as I entered there jaws dropped and Lou grinned

"wow….." Niall said ".. you look … amazing!" zayn said staring wide eyed

I smiled "thanks" harry didn't tear his stare away until Eliza pulled him away

We arrived at the club and me Lou niall harry and zayn went staright to the bar lou brought drinks for us

By then end of the night we were all utterly smashed!

Apart form Liam of course!

"Leeetttssss daannnccceee" harry shouted

We all ran onto the dance floor

I was dancing with niall and Liam

Eliza had gone of somewhere no-one knew.. But to be honest we didn't care!

Harry came up behind me "BOO" he shouted I jumped and spun around to face him "ooohhhh very funny" I giggled we danced together for about an hour "I want a drink" I shouted over the music "ill come with" he grabbed my hand and dragged me through the crowd to the bar "what you want?" "Vodka"

He handed me a glass and had one for himself we sat down at a table

Lou and zayn joined us im not sure where Liam and niall are I think there still dancing

"Enjoying yourself?" Lou asked "yeah it's great!" "yeah its cool any one seen Eliza?" harry asked "no sorry mate" zayn said

We all talked for a while then Liam and niall sat with us "shall we find Eliza and go? Its 2am!" Liam exclaimed "yeah sure" but we didn't need to a few seconds later Eliza walked out with some guy attached to her face! "oh … my …. God" I gasped everyone spun there head to look in my direction and there jaw's dropped but harrys expression made me want to go over there and hit her he looked betrayed/hurt/mad

"im sorry mate" Lou said putting his arm on his shoulder "its fine…" I stood up and marched over "Oy slut were leaving I might see you again but hopefully I wont" "huh? What? No this isn't what it looks like" "Ohh of course not your just walking around with a random guys face attached to your face"

I stormed of and back to the boys "were leaving" I snapped grabbing my bag

They all quickly followed


End file.
